


Awakening Oneshots

by BirdKnight (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BirdKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of FE13 short stories I make. Mostly fluff, sometimes angst.<br/>EDIT AS OF SEPTEMBER 28TH:<br/>Free requests are closed indefinitely. You can make formal requests after checking my about page http://goo.gl/QXYd4F.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the Shift - (Kellam x Stahl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shantae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantae/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellam just finished his work in the storage room. Stahl is just beginning his own job.

“Kellam?” Stahl says in the empty room in the northwest corner of the fort. “...Kellam.” Stahl walks around the room, stepping around bags of flour and barrels of salted meats. “I swore I saw him come in here…” He stops pacing, and sighs. Turning around, he bumps into someone in the hall. “Ah-! Sorry, my bad. I was just looking for Kellam-?” His eyes widen as he sees a broad youth with small eyes and short hair looking at him.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“Oh! Kellam! Hey, where were you? I thought you were on duty here.”

“I am. Or rather, I was. Someone else was supposed to come in and… Well, I heard him complaining that no one was in the room while I was checking stock of what we have as I was asked to. I’m worried that Frederick is gonna chew me out for this.” He gets a worried expression. “But he rarely gets angry at me for this so long as I bring whatever I had to fill out.” He holds up a sheet of paper with a list of the different food that was kept in the storage room, with numbers checked off.

“Oh, alright. Well, if he does get angry, I’ll back you up!” Stahl makes an awkward laugh.

“Uh… Yeah.” Kellam scratches the back of his head with his right hand.

“...Say, what uh… Are you free later?”

“When do you mean by ‘later’?”

“Uh… Right after dinner. You know, when everyone not on duty gets a bit of a break.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am. Why are you asking?”

“Uh… No reason. Just wondering.” Stahl looks to the left, away from Kellam.

“Stahl, are you okay?” Kellam steps to the side, to get in Stahl’s view. “You seem tense.”

“Oh, I’m fine! I’m just… I’m thinking about something…”

“Like what?”

“Well…” Stahl takes a deep breath. “What do you think about… Cordelia and the other girls?”

“...Are you asking me for dating advice?”

“A-Ah! No! Kind of? Well, not really but…” Stahl makes a forced, hoarse laugh. “Heh heh hoo boy… How do I explain this…” He goes a bit red.

“...Are you too embarrassed to ask?”

_ Did… Did his tone just drop? Maybe that means… No, you’re imagining it. He’s not… Well… _ “I… I’m too embarrassed to ask someone to… Yeah,” he says, looking to the right.

“Well, I’m not the best for…” Kellam stops. “...Who’s the girl?” Stahl freezes up.

“...Wh-Who is she… Hah… Well… Geez, is it hot in here or-?”

“You don’t need to be afraid to say it, Stahl. I’m your friend, I can handle it.”

“...It’s… It’s you, Kellam.” Stahl looks down at his feet, his face completely red.

“...Oh.”

“...Sorry to drop this on you all of a sudden, I just… I couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Stahl looks up at Kellam, looking at his face which was turning red as well. “I… Well, I can just. We can forget about this if it’s weird, sorry.”

“Stahl.”

“Y-Yes?”

“...I was gonna ask you the same thing tomorrow.” Kellam makes a small chuckle. “That’s… Well, that’s a load off of my shoulders.” He smiles.

“You… You mean… Oh gods, this is… This is great!” Stahl smiles wide, and holds Kellam tight.

“W-Woah, easy there!”

“A-Ah! Sorry, I just got… I got a little carried away there.” Stahl forces a chuckle.

“...I guess we could…” Kellam goes red again.

“‘We could’...?”

“...You know… Kiss?”

“Ah… We can try that.” Stahl goes red again. He breathes deep, and looks at Kellam. Closing his eyes, he brings his right hand up to Kellam’s hair, and his left on the knight’s back. Kellam puts his hands around the cavalier’s back, and they push their lips against each other, with a soft amount of force. Eventually, their faces part, and they stare at each other.

“...That was… That was great.” Stahl smiles wide.

“Yeah… It really was.” Kellam chuckles.


	2. Breaking Down the Barriers (Say'ri x Tiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you have some old bowl with you as you sleep?

“My lady?”

A snore in response.

“...My lady.”

“Rhhh…” A snort. “Rhuh… Xane… No more… Stop mocking…”

“My lady!”

A long moment of snoring, the dark-haired swordmaster sighing with annoyance.

“TIKI! LADY TIKI!” she shouts, her face becoming fierce, brows dropping at the inside corners.

“RHUHGH! Ruh… Guh… Say’ri? What are you…” A yawn. “Doing here?” The green-haired woman in red rubbed her eyes, her gloves off.

“It’s time for dinner, and you didn’t come. So I was fearful that something had happened to you, but then here, I find you… Sleeping by an empty bowl.” Say’ri squats, picking it up. It was a dirty, pale wood bowl, with no real features beyond the lines of the tree it came from and a deep scratch on the bottom. “Where is this from? Why do you have it?” She looks down at Tiki’s halfway prone form.

“Oh, I took it when I…” Another yawn. “...I wanted to… Nevermind.” She sits up, looking down to her feet.

Say’ri’s brows soften. “My lady, you can tell me.”

“I told you to stop calling me that… I’m just Tiki.” Tiki looks at Say’ri in the eyes with an annoyed glare.

“...My apologies, Tiki. I still feel the need for formality, I do not wish to disrespect someone such as you.”

“It’s disrespectful that you’re still treating me like some kind of ‘great being’ above you. I’m just another person, enough with being formal.”

“...I cannot see you as that, Tiki.”

“What do you mean?” Tiki cocks her head to the side.

“You’re no ordinary person. You’re a divine dragon, a being akin to a god in my eyes, if I may speak truthfully. I… I do not wish to disrespect one as great as you.”

“But-! …I guess you won’t budge, then.”

“No, Tiki.” Say’ri looks back to the bowl in her hands, then back at Tiki. “I’ll ask again. Why is this with you?”

“...What did you used to do with your brother when you were younger?” Tiki looks to the side, her face softer, brows tipped slightly at the outside corners.

“We would… We would practice our swordplay together. He was always the better one, and when I did win it was by sheer luck.” Say’ri closes her eyes tight, then opens them, looking at Tiki. She steps to the side to look at Tiki in the eyes. Tiki looks away again, and Say’ri finds herself sad, wondering why Tiki was so evasive with her gaze.

“...I… I had… I had a brother, I guess. We would play games together… He would always mimic me. It was annoying back then, but now I miss it. ...He would always do this one trick with a bowl like that.” Tiki smiles, her brows still angled down. “He would…” Tiki then gets up, and looks at Say’ri. “Can I show you?”

“O-Oh, yes, Tiki.” Say’ri hands Tiki the bowl, and then Tiki holds it up with her left hand alone.

“He would put a ball in the middle, then, when he would flip it around like this,” she says, raising the bowl up and turning it upside down, “He would catch the ball with the same hand. I still don’t know how he did it…” Tiki smiles to herself sadly. “...I… Well, we both lost someone close to us. We both know how that feels. I’m not some great being for you to worship, I’m like you. A person who lost friends and family. I… I don’t want to be seen as some creature or thing.” She sighs, closing her eyes. “...Can you please just see me as what I am? A regular person?”

“...Tiki, I’m sorry, but… You’re not a regular person to me.”

“Say’ri, please-” Tiki looks up quickly, then Say’ri puts her left hand on Tiki’s shoulder, stopping her. Say’ri then moves her hand away, and turns to the right, her side to Tiki.

“...I know it makes you upset, and I’ll stop after I say this last thing. …I say you’re akin to a god to me for a good reason. Everything you do, it’s all beautiful.” Tiki raises her left brow slowly. “From the way you walk, to the words you speak, to even the sounds you make when you snore… I… I feel…” Say’ri goes quiet. “...I feel peaceful with you, but also… I… I feel so unworthy next to you, I think that you should be with someone else… Someone who knows how to truly help one as great as you.” Say’ri turns more, hiding her face. Tiki’s brows raise up quickly, and then she smiles, before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Say’ri’s back. “T-Tiki-?!”

“Shh… Say’ri, I know what you’re trying to say. Just be honest. No need to be so formal and fancy… I just want to hear you say it.” She moves her hands up to Say’ri’s shoulders, guiding Say’ri as she turned around. Say’ri’s face was flushed, her cheeks colored like a rose. She opens her mouth, before beginning to stutter, finding it hard to speak.

“T-Tiki, I… T-Tiki. Tiki… I… Tiki, I… I-!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SAY’RI!” Tiki shouts. She smiles wide, and brings Say’ri close with a tight hug, squishing her head against Say’ri’s shoulder. Say’ri gasps, panting. She then makes a soft sound, like a shaking from her throat. “Say’ri?” Tiki says, moving her head away. She sees Say’ri’s face open in a wide smile, and Say’ri then begins to giggle.

“I… I love you, Tiki! You… You’re… I… You’re the greatest person in my life… That’s why… I didn’t think you would…” Say’ri then feels a tear roll out of her right eye. “You… You really can… You can love someone as insignificant as me.”

“You’re not ‘insignificant’,” Tiki begins, mimicking Say’ri’s accent, “You’re beautiful. You keep yourself composed strong, but… I don’t want a friend hiding who they are. I want a friend like you, who let me in, who revealed how she felt… But when I saw more and more of how you truly are, I…” Tiki brings her face closer. “I wanted to see you as… a lover.” Tiki then moves her right hand quickly to Say’ri’s head, feeling Say’ri’s lips against hers, a warm, tender feeling both there and in her gut. She moves her head away, feeling Say’ri’s hot breath on her nose. Say’ri then holds Tiki tight.

“I… I love you, Tiki… I love you with all of my heart.”


End file.
